gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectrum's Assignments
As a peace organisation, and then later front lining the fight against the Mysterons, Spectrum undertakes many assignments, missions and operations. This is a list of all known assignments. The Mysterons The Martian Expedition After Spectrum began to monitor unusual signals from the red planet Mars, Colonel White sent his best man Captain Black to investigate. With Lieutenant Dean and Navigator Conway, the three men made the journey to Mars in a Zero-X. Largely unsuccessful, they were about to return to Earth when they found the Mysteron City. The Mysterons were peaceful beings; they loved space exploration much like the three humans on the Martian Exploration Vehicle. Training suspicious looking cameras on the MEV, they welcomed the Earthmen to their planet. However, Captain Black believed that the creatures were hostile, and gave the order to fire. The city was obliterated. Dean went to fetch his spacesuit to take samples, but before he could leave his seat a rock cracked open and a snake-like beam emerged. Beaming over the smouldering ruins, it began to rebuild the destroyed city. The Mysterons then introduced themselves formally, and revealed they had the power to reverse matter, as the Earthmen were currently witnessing. They then proceeded to start a War Of Nerves against all of Earth, in order to be avenged. Their first threat was to assassinate World President Younger. TM-MEV.png|The Martian Exploration Vehicle finishing up its patrol MEVDetail.png|Panelling detail TM-MEVInterior.png|The three-man crew MysteronCity.png|The Mysteron City is discovered MysteronBuilding1.png|A Mysteron building MysteronBuilding2.png MysteronBuilding3.png MysteronInterior1.png|The inside of a building MysteronInterior2.png MysteronInterior3.png MysteronInterior4.png MysteronInterior5.png MysteronCamera1.png|The Mysterons train a camera on the MEV MysteronCamera2.png MysteronScreen.png|The Mysterons view the footage MEVLedge1.png|The MEV looking at the city MEVLedge2.png|The MEV prepares to fire at the city MysteronCityDestroyed.png|The city is destroyed DeanAndConway.png|Lieutenant Dean prepares to get his spacesuit MysteronBeam.png|The beam appears MEVConway.png|Navigator Conway prepares for radio silence MysteronCityRebuilt1.png|The beam begins to reconstruct the city MysteronBuildingRebuilt.png|The beam reconstructs a building MysteronCityRebuilt2.png|The partially reconstructed city MEVInterior.png|The crew listens to the Mysterons speech MysteronBlack2.png|The Mysterons take control over Captain Black MysteronBlack1.png|A close-up Protecting The World President Spectrum receives the assassination threat, and take no hesitation in sending out Captain Scarlet and Captain Brown for a secret rendezvous in New York, to discuss security arrangements with the World President. However, the car the two men are driving crashes, and both are killed instantly. But Captain Scarlet's body is dragged into a bush, by none other than an exact replica of himself! The two men continue on their assignment, and Captain Scarlet reports back to Cloudbase. Colonel White doesn't suspect anything. Captain Brown escorts the World President in a Maximum Security Vehicle to a Maximum Security Building, while the Angels patrol overhead. A Spectrum Helicopter and armed guards also are on patrol. When the two men arrive at the building, they are both put through an electronic scanner to check for any weapons or items that possess dangerous qualities. The President is cleared, but Captain Brown sends alarms ringing! Thankfully, it turns out Brown's cigarette case was to blame. The two men descend the 18 floors down to the Maximum Security Suite, where they will live for the next few weeks. The World President hopes Captain Brown can play a good game of three-dimensional chess, and goes to sit down at his desk. Captain Brown sits opposite him. When the World President makes his feelings known and says he has nothing to fear while Spectrum are protecting him, but Captain Brown doesn't acknowledge this. He begins to smoke, quite literally, and before long blows up, destroying the building. World President Kidnapped Winged Assassin Category:Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons Category:Missions